Alter ego
by ISoundLikeARockstar
Summary: Permanent Hiatus. Author's note up
1. Steal or save?

**Alter Ego**

**What would happen if you accidentally threw yourself into another dimension and then met your respective "other self"? What would happen if the Titans were bad and they slipped into the next dimension and saw what they were like saving a city instead of stealing from it...? Loosely based on my favorite movie "The Italian Job" (the one with Charlize Theron). Enjoy my duckies. BTW names have been changed slightly. Ravyn Raven, Roiben Robin, Cy Vik, Star Koree, BB Garth (he was too hard XD). And the 'bad' Titans have no powers. **

**Steal or Save?**

My deft fingers pounded the black keyboard. "Only thirty seconds left Ray." A voice told me in my ear. "Chill, almost done." I sighed into the mouthpiece of my headset. I hit the enter key and the system shut down. "You're in."  
"Thanks Ray." Roiben's voice said. "Now go get in the car and drive it round to the back"  
"Got it, boss." I ran to the van that was sat outside the bank building and drove it to the back of the building. Thankfully Koree was very good at her job. Not that it was hard. 'Bitch' I thought absently. Koree was enviably gorgeous. Fiery red hair, skinny as hell and had eyes to die for. Whereas I had black hair streaked purple and deep blue eyes. True I was curvy and had her own unique beauty, but I didn't compare. "Koree, you can leave now. We're getting outta here." Garth's voice ordered. Koree rounded the corner and hopped into the back waiting van.

A large explosion blasted rumble on to the road in front of the van. RI snorted and shook my head. That would make it hard to get away. As Vik came into view, I hopped into the back of the van, to the small laptop computer. "Go! Go! Go!" Roiben shouted as he jumped into the van, making it groan under the sudden weight. His hands were tightly wound around a bulging duffel bag. Vik sped through back alleyways, as I worked furiously on my lap top, slowing down the police as much as possible. Red lights and green were mixed up, but the art of it was that the police or traffic companies couldn't track it.

Vik pulled the van up to a seemingly ramshackle apartment building. Roiben, still holding the duffel bag, jumped out and with the keys to the building. The rusty metal door opened with a creak. The five thieves filed into the building. Inside there were polished wood floors, tasteful white walls and expensive designer furniture. The living area was open plan, with six doors leading off the main area. One door went into a large study, which was usually occupied by either me or Roiben. The other five doors went into each of the teens bedrooms.

I, characteristically, went straight to my room and logged into my computer. The room was painted deep purple, the color of a bruise. It was carpeted with in black. Translucent black shades let through a dim light. The only other light in the room was a purple lava lamp on the bedside table. My computer was black and sleek and sat on a dark wood desk. The computer greeted me in a robotic voice, "Welcome Ravyn."

My fingers flew across the keyboard as she greeted friends and informants on IM.

DarkRavyn: What's up?  
DarkRavyn: Anything new happening?

TravelBackInTime: Ah.

TravelBackInTime: I've been waiting for you.

That was weird. I had never heard of this person in the group. A box popped up.

RobinRedBreast has just signed in.

RobinRedBreast: Who the hell are you?  
DarkRavyn: Precisely my question.  
TravelBackInTime: You will find out soon enough.

BlackNight: Leave Ravyn alone!

I smiled. My best friend, Megg (A/N: Lol. raeandrob4evahas got to read this story!) had come to my rescue. The bedroom door creaked open. Roiben's head peeked round the small crack. "Do you know who that guy is?" He asked (A/N: Do you know who RobinRedBrest is yet?).

I shook my head. "New to me. We should be careful. Could be an undercover."

"I know. Don't tell him anything." He told me.

Rolling my eyes I replied, "As if I would. I'm not stupid.

"I know you're not." Roiben confessed smiling under his long black hair.

Roiben, in a word, was hot. Pure and simple. Long black hair with maroon dyed tips, dark almost black eyes covered by rimless black glasses. A very nice body covered with tight t-shirts. He looked like a hot nerdy hacker, even though Ravyn was the hacker. He was intelligent and had a quick wit. He got stares just walking down the street. He was my best friend and I was in love. I got over it though. No use feeling depressed everytime he went out with another girl. I was just there to help him. A shoulder to cry on.

I scoffed when he had left. That's all I would ever be.

A loud bang woke me with a start. I looked at the clock. 3:45am. Only an hour after I'd gone to sleep. Slowly padding across my bedroom I opened the door. A shadow crept over the living room floor. "Who's there?" A voice shouted from another corner of the living room. Roiben glanced at me. "Who are you?" He asked again.

A quiet maniacal laughter emitted from the shadow. "Time for these teens to take a trip." It said in a low, sinister voice. A blinding blue light was aimed at Roiben, and in a moment he disappeared. The light then turned to me. "Time to join him."

I was hurled down a long tunnel. It was filled with clocks, all ticking backwards. Suddenly I hit the floor. Five people were staring at me and Roiben on the floor next to me. I looked up and got the impression of looking at a mirror. A girl with an identical face to mine. Except her hair was purple and she had violet eyes. Next to her there was a boy who was the spitting image of Roiben. I pushed myself up on my hands. "What the hell is going on?"

The girl folded her arms. "Precisely what I was gonna ask." She said in a monotone voice that made my skin crawl.

Roiben pushed his hair out of his eyes and spoke up. "Someone brought us here. I didn't see who."

I waited for the other's to come through, but they never did.

A green boy who looked scarily like Garth spoke up. "Who are you guys?"

Roiben stood up. "I'm Roiben and this is Ravyn. She's a hacker and I'm a lock breaker."

The wide eyed, strange looking girl looked confused. "You mean you do not do good? You steal from people?"

I grinned. "Basically. We do give a percentage to charity. We aren't completely evil." I put my hands on my hips. "But who are you?"

The bright boy raised an eyebrow. "We are the Teen Titans." Roiben and I exchanged a smirk. The boy continued. "My name is Robin." Roiben's eyes widened. Robin pointed at each of the teenagers in turn. "Raven, Cyborg, Beast Boy and Starfire."

I gasped involuntarily. "But... where are we?"

"Jump City." Raven said. "2005."

"But..." I said, shaking my head. "We were in Jump City. 2005." I sank to my knees. "What has happened to us?"

"That's a question we can't answer." Cyborg said. "Why don't you go lie down on the sofa?" He exchanged looks with Robin. I grabbed Roiben's arm and pulled him into the living room.

Roiben's was bunched up, in the same way it always was when he got frustrated. "What can we do?" I asked him, still holding his arm.

He shook his head, pulling me into a hug. "Nothing at the moment. We need to find out what has happened. Things aren't as they seem here. We can't do anything hastily."

I pulled away and smiled weakly. "You'll figure something out, you always do." I sighed. It was going to be a long day.

**What you think? Should I carry on or does it suck? Tell me your honest opinion. Flamers are retarded. R&R  
-Wings-**


	2. Take from the rich, give to the poor

**Alter Ego**

**Each chapter's P.O.V. Will alternate between Ravyn and Roiben. So this chapter is Roiben's turn. Now to answer my reviews...**

**maximite: Do you want to take a breath or something? It can't be good for you... Thanks so much, but I'm sure there are a lot of people who don't like it. **

**Raeandrob4eva: Yes your name, dumbie. Glad it cheered you up. Roiben is rather drool worthy aye? Liar, you haven't read 'Shadows of the mind'. :glares:**

**King Cheetah: First come, first served. Ehehehe. You're not my humble servant, it is I that is the servant. Love your work.**

**Boongdaba: Let me know when you figure out what's missing...**

**Febresse: Woman of few words eh? Well the waiting is over.**

**Kissal23: Hope you do keep reading. But don't forget to review. I hate people who read and don't review. :glares at RedXRox and raeandrob4eva:**

**otakualways: I know! I was like, duh, when half of it didn't turn up. I had to remove and repost. Grrrr.**

**Commander Zucchini : I dunno if the others will turn up. Perhaps. Cool name BTW.**

**HelpMePlease: I like it too. Alter egos. Hence the name. **

**Gothic kid 13: Another person of few words. Thanks anyway. XD**

**Miyu399: I'm carrying on! No need to say it again! XD Glad you like.**

**Now that is over on with the show...**

**Disclaimer: Don't own them or The Donnas 'Fall Behind Me'**

**Take from the rich, give to the poor. **

I awoke with Ravyn's head on my shoulder. Her black hair fell across her face. The tank top she was wearing showed of the rose tattoo that curled around her arm up to her shoulder. She was pretty in a unique way. The best kind of way. I sighed and gently rested her on the sofa. There was the sound of talking from the kitchen. Robin and Raven stopped talking as soon as I entered the room. I raised my eyebrows and pushed my glasses up my nose.

"Have you decided what to do with us yet then?" I asked the superhero's. I didn't understand what made them so 'super' though.

Raven folded her arms. "Well, you can't do any stealing over here. We would have to stop you."

I rolled my eyes and shot her a condescending look. "We don't steal from good people. The people you fight might get a maximum of 1 million. Our biggest hall was 24 million. We gave all but 2 million to charity. We aren't greedy. We have a nice house and good lifestyle, but that's it."

"It's still stealing though." Robin pressed.

I shook my head. "We only steal from those who don't even notice the money is gone."

All of a sudden the lights cut out. A cry of "Shit!" was heard from the hallway. Cyborg was stood over the console panel in the wall. Ravyn was stood next to him, defiant.

"I've hacked into the White House, I can hack into your systems." Ravyn smirked.

Cy glowered at her. 'Fix it."

Ravyn shrugged and tapped a couple of keys. The lights flashed back on. I smiled at her.

Robin looked furious. "Why did you do that?" He asked Ravyn in a menacing tone.

"He didn't believe I could hack into your puny systems. I proved him wrong. And I think," She continued, "He owes me 20."

Cyborg's eyes narrowed. But then unexpectedly he smiled. "Can you show me how to make them hacker proof?"

Ravyn laughed. "Of course. But can I use your computer?"

Robin still stood in the door way, looking as angry as Mount Vesuvius when it's about to blow. I slapped a hand on his shoulder as I walked into the kitchen. "Don't underestimate her or she'll just have to prove you wrong."

Ravyn called me into the study. "I got us a bank account and put some money into it." She told, gesturing to the two cards on the desk.

"Who did you take the money from?" I asked, slightly worried.

Ravyn shrugged. "I looked through their criminal files. Found a guy named Slade Wilson. Multi billionaire. Thought he could stand to loose some money." She grinned up at me. "I'm gonna go do some shopping. I'll be back at 3."

I nodded and went to find Cyborg. So far, he was the only one who had seemed to accept us. I found him buffing an already shiny car. "Nice car." I commented.

He grinned. "I know. Built her myself."

I nodded. "Good job." I paused, hand on the bonnet. "Do you know anywhere I can get a decent car?" I asked.

Cyborg scratched his head. "A few places. But you don't have any money. Do you?"

"Ravyn hacked some from a guy called Slade Wilson." I told him, shrugging.

His face drained. "You stole... from Slade?"

I was confused. "Is that a bad thing?"

"Of course not! Slade is, like, the worst villain ever. And Ravyn can hack into his computer? You two could be very useful." He whooped.

I grinned and moved over to the stereo. "Can I listen to the radio?" I asked. I wanted to see if the music was the same as in my dimension.

Cy nodded. "There's some CDs by the stereo."

I noticed a Donnas CD. Thank God they had them here.

_I can't believe she bought it,  
She got too close and caught it,  
Had a point but she forgot it,  
_

Cy laughed. "That's Raven's favorite CD. She listens to it when she's helping me with the car."

I smiled at the metal man. "Yeah. It's Ravyn's favorite too. She usually plays it when she's up to no good."

I sat down on a bench at the corner of the workshop, thinking about my best friend. We'd know each other since we were 14. Outcasts. Orphans. We wanted to do something about it. We tried to earn money legally, but it was too much work for not enough money. So we earned money illegally. And we've never been caught. No one ever suspects teenagers of stealing such large sums of money.

_When you skip steps on the way up,  
The gaps have way of catching up,  
And you can't cover that with make up._

Ravyn was unique. Different. Like me. Sure I'd been out with loads of girls and Koree was hot for me, but none of them understood me. Ravyn has always understood me, because she's just like me.

There was a roar from outside and then a loud bang on the garage door. "Open up!" Yelled a feminine voice.

Cy pressed a button and the automatic door opened to reveal a grinning Ravyn straddling a brand new Harley. Her hair was blown back, showing off her tattoo for everyone to see.

_You're gonna fall behind me,  
You're gonna cry and beg for mercy,  
Cause you're not ready baby,  
And you got nothing on me._

"The Donnas. Cool." She remarked, wheeling the bike into the garage.

Cy stood open mouthed, staring at the bike. "That is one nice bike."

Ravyn smirked. 'I know. I've got good taste, aye?"

The Titans leader walked into the garage, to my dismay. We might look alike but hopefully I'm not as arrogant as him. "What was that noise?" he asked pompously.

Ravyn raised her eyebrow and placed her hands on her hips, as she usually did when she got self righteous. "It was my new motorbike. Do you like it?"

Robin glowered. "Where did you get the money?"

"A guy called Slade Wilson. Hacked his computer. Took about 2 million. Thought he wouldn't even notice." Ravyn said shrugging.

Robin's mouth dropped open. I felt a pang of pride. That's my girl. "You stole from... Slade? How the hell...?"

Ravyn smirked. "It wasn't particularly hard. Guy doesn't even have a firewall. I could send a virus and shut down his entire system."

I grinned at my friend. "Surprised?" I asked Robin.

He glared at me, turned and stormed out of the garage. Shit, what a drama queen. I put an arm around Ravyn and gave her a half hug. "Good work, kid."

She punched my arm. "Who you calling kid?"

Cy laughed at us. "Ignore Rob. He's just in a shit cause he ain't the center of attention anymore."

I smiled. It might not be so bad here after all.

**I know it seems like I'm Robin bashing, but I'm not. He just needs a kick up the butt. R&R people. Flame if you dare!  
-Wings-**


	3. Getting to know myself

**Alter Ego**

**Decided to do a chapter from Raven's point of view. It's late and I'm tired so forgive me if this makes no sense. **

**Gothic kid: O.o Thanks!**

**Maximite: Ahahaha! Thanks for the offer! But I don't think it'll be necessary. At least you're still breathing! **

**Febresse: I dunno what makes them so super, but obviously something makes Robin so special that you pair yourself with him in your fics! Jokes! Ahahahah. Thanks.**

**Tecna: Sorry it took so long. Writers block...**

**King Cheetah: Yowza? Okay... O.o**

**Kissal23: Glad you like. **

**Otukualways: It was funny wasn't it? I thought it would be a good idea. Rob's bout to get a big kick up the arse... Well... something up the arse :-P**

**Darkofthenight: Sorry if I didn't update as soon as you'd hoped. It's taken a while.**

**Darkbird1345: Glad you're reading.**

**Ramandeep: Someone who agrees! You are totally right! Not enough RobRae in the world... This IS a RobRae story so there will be RobRae.. (duh!)**

**Miyu399: Please don't hurt me!**

**Chica De Los Ojos Cafe: Yup. Rob's ego's gonna get sorted out!**

**Hope I didn't miss anyone... Anyway...**

**Disclaimer: Don't own them.**

**Getting to know myself.**

I drummed my fingers on the kitchen table, waiting for the kettle to boil. It had been a long 3 days, avoiding my other self. Unfortunately 'Ravyn' walked into the kitchen.

She scratched her head and looked slightly nervous. "Um, can I use some of that water, please?"

I sighed. "Sure. There's enough." She seemed to be avoiding me too. Was I really that scary? I sighed. I needed to sort this out. Who knew how long they'd be here?

"Ravyn?" I called to her as she began to walk out of the kitchen, cup in hand.

She turned, looking at me under black hair. "Yes?" It had the underline of 'what have I done now?' in it.

I shook my head. "I'm sorry I haven't exactly been... welcoming. It's just..."

Ravyn smiled. "I'm you with emotion? Yeah, I know what you mean." She shrugged, passing the cup to her other hand. "You and Robin have a right to be freaked out. I mean. Your other selves dropping on the carpet of your living room." She grinned. "Hardly your average day."

I shrugged smiling a little. "Just a bit of a shock. And don't worry about Robin. He just needs to deflate his ego. It takes him a while."

Ravyn giggled. "Roiben's the same sometimes. Though thankfully not quite as bad." She raked a hand through her hair and pulled out a chair, sitting next to me. "So we're okay now?"

I shrugged, smirking. "I've got no choice really. I can't hate myself."

Ravyn laughed. "So. Do you have the tattoo as well?" Her hands flicked over her black rose as it curled round her arm.

I nodded. "But shush, none of the Titans know."

Ravyn smiled then looked at the clock on the wall. "Shit!" She exclaimed. "I wanted to custom paint my bike." She looked back at me. "Wanna help?"

I smiled slightly, thinking. "I got nothing better to do."

Ravyn jumped up energetically. "Great. I'll meet you in the garage. I have to get changed."

Nodding, I turned to walk down to the garage. Would I really be so... happy if I hadn't got powers? Maybe. Robin was sat in the living room, glaring at paper work on the coffee table.

"You know staring at it wont make it go away. Unless you're Superman." I said wryly.

Robin grunted. "When can they go away?"

I rolled my eyes. I knew exactly who "they" were. "As soon as we find the person responsible for sending them here. And anyway," I continued. "They aren't that bad."

Robin just grunted again. No intelligent conversation there.

Ravyn's bike stood shining in the garage. Gleaming black Harley. I could say one thing for Ravyn. She had good taste.

She came down the steps, grinning, a few minutes later, arms full of spray paint cans and face masks. "I thought about going for a design of red eyed ravens flying down the sides." She informed me.

I stared at her. "Red eyed ravens?"

" I dream about them all the time." She explained, shrugging. "They look cool."

I nodded and picked up a mask. It was only logical that her mind would be the same as mine.

Cyborg came into the garage a few times, admiring our handi-work. We'd gone over the bike in a dark red, with black accents and were starting on the ravens themselves.

After an hour Ravyn stood up, looking impressed with herself. "Wanna take a break?"

I nodded and stood up. My knees clicked after so long bending down. I cringed. Ravyn handed me a steaming cup of herbal tea. "Blackcurrant." She told me.

I leaned back against the work bench. "Are you always so happy?" I asked her. That question had been bugging me for a while.

Ravyn smiled weakly. "Usually? No. Ask Roiben. I'm reknown for my moodiness." She shrugged, taking a sip of her tea. "After a job I usually retreat to my room. They only see me when I'm hungry or want something." She chuckled, laughing at herself. "I only really talk to Roiben. And thats only really on the Internet."

"Not close to the others?" I said looking at her sideways.

She flicked her black hair out of her eyes. "Not really. But I've known Roiben since I was 14." She blushed. "Sorry. I talk about im too much."

I shook my head. "Not at all. You obviously like him."

Her face turned redder. "I guess." She looked sown, cooling her face. "What about you and Robin? You seem pretty tight."

I sighed. "You could say that. But he's being a dick at the moment." (A/N: Spot the pun?)

Ravyn grinned devilishly. "He has an ego. It needs to be popped."

My eyes widened and I shook my head. "Oh no. Nuh uh. Not doing it."

"Yes you will. You always do eventually. Come on. It'll be fun." Ravyn said, sticking her tongue out. "Just humiliating him a little tiny bit. Making him see what an ass he is."

I put my head in my hand and shook my head. "You're gonna get me in so much trouble."

Ravyn had set it all up. I hid behind the sofa with the camera. I was dead. Why had I allowed her to get me into this?

She and Cyborg were hidden in the shadows. BB let a screech out from the corridor. The signal.

Robin stepped into the living room. Cy grabbed his arms and Ravyn pulled his under pants up over his head.

"Say cheese Rob." I said, standing up from my hiding place. Cy lifted the red faced leader up over his shoulder and carried him into the tower.

I handed Ravyn the camera and she leapt onto the computer. Ten minutes later the photos hit the world wide web.

Ravyn folded her arms, looking very smug. "And the calls will start in 5, 4, 3, 2, -"

The phone rang. I picked it up warily. "Hello?"

There was hysterical laughter from the other side. "Let me guess?" Came an unmistakable voice, since Robin was locked in his bedroom, it had to Roiben. "Ravyn?"

"Yeah. It was Ravyn." I said smirking. I handed the phone to her.

She grabbed it. "Tell me I'm a genius."

Robin walked back into the living room. "That was a dirty trick. He muttered, flopping onto the sofa, sulking.

I smiled wryly. "I know it wasn't particularly... kind of us, but you so deserved it."

He looked venomous and them smirked slightly. He sighed. "Yeah. Yeah, I guess I did."

I 'conveniently' forgot to tell him about posting the pictures on the net. He'd found out himself soon enough.

**Sorry it took so long people. Writers block. But I have updated and I have some ideas I want you to check out for me. Vote which one you like the most.**

**Aotearoa: The Titans take a holiday to the land of the long white cloud (New Zealand, duh), but the peaceful trip soon turns bad and they have to re-assume the costume and take on a whole new set of bad guys.**

**Revenge is Sweet: Slade wants revenge on Robin and since the Titans split up, he may just be able to. Not to mention some one new is helping him. A blast from the past**

**Finding Darkness: Vampire fic. The Titans need help, but will they want it from vampires?**

**My Brother the Superhero: AU fic. Ollie Grayson and her new found brother, Richard. High school struggles and heartbreak.**

**Those are the choices so now you know what to do. That's right. Hit the little purple/blue button and review damn you!  
-Wings-**


	4. Flamers Just don't bother

**Authors note. **

**I don't usually comment and flamers. And yes you stupid person who flamed me, I do usually get flames. And that's fine. But all that shit you wrote? I didn't bother reading the rest of your flame. Why? Because you only read one line of my story. If you had, you would have realized that Raven being OC was the whole frigging point. So next time read the story before you review. Got it duckie? I don't mind flames, but idiocy, well that's a different story.**

**As for not liking RobRae, that's fine, you're allowed your opinions. But you see that's why I'm the one writing this, and not you.Because I'm the intelligent one and your not. That's why you never see GOOD writers running round flaming people. They are intelligent and respectable.**

**I agree lets get on with our lives, but you must not have much a life for taking time to flame something "so damn bad". If you don't like my story. I don't care. OK? Flaming doesn't bother me. In fact I'm doing this to make fun of you. Because I'm cracking up laughing at your flame. It was hilarious. Really are you a humor writer? Cause you don't worry me. Ok?**

**Go flame someone who gives a damn.**

**-Wings-**


	5. Suspicious minds

**Alter Ego**

**Can't be bothered to do all the shout outs so I'll just say... I love you all! Ravyn's point of view again. She is soooo cool. Oh yeah, and sorry for taking so long to update. I got locked out of my account! All because of the songfics. So whatever... At least you guys still love me!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own them.**

**Suspicious minds**

I woke up to darkness. My eyes flickered open, taking in the surroundings of Raven's bedroom. There was a snuffling coming from Raven's bed. I sat up in bed, yawning. Need caffeine. Now. Staggering across the room, I grabbed my clothes, opened the door and ran across the hallway into the bathroom.

I looked at my face in the mirror. Blood shot eyes with dark circles framing them. I grimaced, not a pretty sight. I climbed into the shower and let the hot water run over me. I looked to my shoulder and the rose tattoo. I double checked it when I noticed the petals. They were changing color. Before they had been black. Deep ebony black. Now they were turning a dark dusky purple.

I climbed out of the shower, wrapping myself in a big fluffy black towel ,Raven's I assumed, I stood in front of the mirror, critiquing what I saw. I shrugged and dressed in my old tank top I'd been wearing when I was dropped and a pair of jeans, Raven's.

There was a loud knock on the door. "Ravyn? Have you finished yet?" Came a voice I couldn't identify through the thick steel of the door.

I opened the door, letting out a cloud of steam with me. Roiben stood on the other side, his glasses had steamed up, but he still had a wry smirk on his face. "Thanks." He remarked taking of his glasses and wiping them on his black hoodie. "What do you want to do today?" He asked, looking at me under his eyebrows.

I sighed and leaned against the door frame of the bathroom. "Well I think I'm getting a little embarrassed walking around in my tattered tank top that's getting dirty. Wanna get some more clothes?"

Roiben nodded, still smiling. "Now can I go to the toilet?"

I laughed and moved from the door. When I passed him, his hand brushed mine, sending shivers up my spine (Heheh. That rhymes , lol.) I looked sideways to see if he'd noticed. He hadn't.

I sighed and walked down to the kitchen, nodding to Robin, who sat at the table, staring out the window. I put the kettle on and rested my butt against the counter. "You okay?" I asked Robin, who had a dazed look on his face.

He looked up at me, looking confused. "Uh, yeah, just spaced out."

I smiled at him, and strangely, he blushed. "If you want to talk, I'm here. I think I'll be here for a while."

"Er, thanks." He said, getting up and walking down to the garage. A few moments later I heard the hum of a motorbike.

There was the soft sound of feet on the steps. I looked up to see Roiben descending down the steps. "Hey." He said, smiling.

I smiled back, looking over my shoulder as I stirred my tea. "Wanna go when I've finished my breakfast?"

"That's your breakfast?" He asked, hoping up onto the counter top next to me.

I nodded. "Yup, you know I don't do breakfast."

"Fine, when you've finished your 'breakfast' we can catch the bus and go to the mall." Roiben said, rolling his eyes at me, grinning.

"We don't have to take the bus." I said, taking keys from my pocket. "We've got the bike."

Roiben shook his head and crossed his fingers against my driving. "No no no no." He said. "No way. I know how you drive your bike. We'll be splattered on the highway."

I smiled and put my cup on the counter. I gave him the puppy eyes. "You know I'll be careful. Plllleeeaaaassssseeeeee!"

He sighed. "Fine. But you're paying the hospital bills."

I hugged him, grabbed his hand and pulled him down to the garage.

The harley stood there gleaming dark red, purple and black. "Doesn't it look awesome?" I asked him, looking proudly at the bike.

Roiben grimaced, looking slightly sick. I think he was imagining him on the bike.

I straddled the bike, taking a helmet of the handlebars and pulling another from the compartment under the seat. I turned around on the bike and looked at Roiben, who was staring at the bike, holding hid helmet limply in his hands.

I tutted and rolled my eyes, jamming the helmet on my head. "I don't got all day, ya know." I told him pointedly.

Roiben gulped and pushed the helmet onto his head, straddling across the back of the bike. I turned to him ."Your gonna have to hold on." I told him, smiling evilly.

Roiben gulped again and wrapped his arms around my waist, his hands resting on my stomach.

I gasped silently, a light fluttery feeling in my stomach. I took a deep breath, calming myself and revved the bike. "Hold on!" I shouted over the din of the engine.

Roiben let out a yelp as I tore out of the garage and off into the city.

We came home after 3 hours of hard shopping. Well, I shopped, Roiben followed, then grumbled when time came to get back on the bike.

When we walked through the door the Titans were seated on the sofa, deep in discussion. They stopped speaking as soon as we walked through the door.

I sighed and put my hand on my hip. "If you were talking about us, we'd like to know what you were saying."

Raven stood and posed in the same way as me, until she realized and stopped. "We were just wondering how you got here. Did you come through a portal or time tunnel? You haven't told us much about that."

"So you jumped to conclusions and decided we weren't for real?" Roiben spat, angrily.

I shot him a look. A your-not-helping-things look. "A weird guy came into our apartment, late at night, shot a bright blue light at us, only me and Roiben, and shot us down a tunnel. If you want me to describe the tunnel, well tough luck. I don't remember." I told them defiantly. "If you don't believe me, don't. It's your problem, not mine."

Cy looked between me and Raven. "It has to be real." He said finally. "She's way too like Rae to be a fake."

I rolled my eyes and stomped up the stairs, up to the roof.

Settling myself, my knees pulled up to my chest, my head resting on them. The sun was still high in the sky over the bay. The door squeaked, but I ignored it. Whoever it was could come and talk to me, if they wanted, but I was in too much of a bad mood to speak.

Black vans stopped beside me, and Roiben dropped heavily to the metal top of the roof. We both sat there for a couple of minutes, staring at the bay.

Roiben cleared his throat and turned his dark eyes towards me. "They didn't mean to accuse us of anything." He told me softly. "They were just worried. Just like us, they have a lot of people after them. They have to make sure."

"I know." I muttered, turning my head to face my best friend. "I just wish they could trust us. No one ever trusts a hacker."

Roiben rested his hand on mine. "I trust you." He said, looking straight into my eyes.

I smiled at him weakly, not trusting myself to speak. All we could ever be is friends. In our business, it's too dangerous to be linked to someone. Too dangerous to love. Your enemies know just where to aim.

I turned my head back to the rapidly sinking sun. Tears stung my eyes from trying to hold them back. Roiben saw them as they spilled down my face. He edged closer to me and put his arm around me. I leaned my head against his shoulder and let the tears flow. Roiben's head rested on top of mine.

I heard him sigh deeply. There was a warmth spreading over my scalp. My head lifted and I looked at Roiben's eyes under his glasses. Tears ran down his face.

"Why are you crying Roiben?" I asked gently. It was slightly unnerving seeing him cry. Roiben had never cried once in the time I'd known him.

He sighed and wrenched his eyes from mine. "I miss Jump. Our Jump." He buried his head in his hands. "And seeing you cry makes me cry." He muttered, the words half muttered by his hoodie. He suddenly stood, patted my shoulder, then turned and walked back down the stairs, leaving me alone and confused, staring at the sea.

**:dodges rotten veggies: I know you're all gonna kill me now! But I can't have them getting together yet. It's gonna be harder than that. Anyway, I hope you've forgiven me for the lateness, as it wasn't my fault and you all better REVIEW!  
Umbra Puella  
(Yes, I changed my name again. I'm sooooo picky and I got tired of my old name.)**


	6. Confusion

**Alter Ego**

**THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! You're all so awesome! To thank you all for being such nice cuddly people, I'm gonna update sooner! Lucky you! I have 75 reviews! Yay!Oh, and by the way, the action is coming up. It's called build up, darlings. Roiben is meant to be Roiben, not Robin. Since they're two different people and it's easier to distinguish that way. Ooooo, and by the way, to any artists out there, I would love pictures of Ravyn and Roiben. I would be sooooooooo grateful if you could make pics of them. I would love you forever, lol. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own them.**

**Confusion**

I leaned against the wall of the library and sighed, again. It seemed to be a reoccurring habit. I looked down at the book in my hands, 'Interview with the vampire' by Anne Rice. Awesome book, but I couldn't concentrate. I'd been a complete prick to Ravyn, and she didn't deserve it. I shut the book with a thump and walked over to the window and looked out at the darkening sky. I'd skipped tea to avoid Ravyn.

I walked out of the library and walked back up to the roof. Ravyn wasn't there anymore, I hadn't expected her to be. But someone else was there. There was soft mumbling of 'Azarath metrion zinthos' coming from a shadowy figure sat on the edge of the roof, hovering just off the top.

I sat next to Raven and looked out at the same bay I'd been looking at only five hours earlier.

Raven looked at me from under her hood. "Can I help you?" She asked pointedly.

"Probably not." I answered, smirking. "Why haven't you told Ravyn about your abilities yet? She deserves to know."

"How do you know?" She remarked coldly.

I shrugged. "It's pretty obvious. I have ignored the fact that at least three times a week you're called somewhere in the night. And the amount of training Robin does is another hint. Can you say obsessive?"

Raven smirked. "Yeah. I should tell her. But it's interesting to see what I'd be like with emotions. I don't want to make her shut them off, because, in case you hadn't noticed, she's developing my powers."

"How do you know that she is?" I asked, confused.

Raven looked at me. "One, I'm an empath. Two, when you two were having a talk up here, and I guess she was crying, the tea kettle blew up. And it wasn't me, I can tell you that much for certain."

I shook my head, disbelieving. "But..." I started before trailing off.

"You care for her and have deep feelings for her. You want to know how she feels about you. And you won't be able to do that if she has to hide her feelings." Raven said, reading my mind.

I sighed. "I don't know what I feel for her, or what she feels for me."

"You do know," Raven replied. "Well, you have an inkling. It's probably right as well."

"How do you know?" I asked, bemused.

Raven sighed. "Because I know what I feel for Robin." She confessed, retreating further into her hood.

We were silent, both staring at the sky. But then a loud blaring noise ripped through our thoughts.

Raven jumped up and ran down the stairs, than turned to me halfway down, saying, "You and Ravyn stay here. We'll be back in about an hour."

I followed Raven down the stairs, slower though, looking for Ravyn. There was a hum of a car and a motorbike setting off from the garage, burbling off into the night.

Ravyn was sat on the sofa, legs pulled up to her chest.

I sat next to her and put my arm around her, settling my chin on top of her head. "I'm sorry." I murmured into her hair.

"What for?" She replied, resting against my chest. "You haven't done anything wrong."

"I have." I confessed. "I've kept something from you. Something that you have a right to know."

Ravyn sat up now, looking me in the eyes. I sighed. "I- I-" There was a bang, cutting me off, and Koree, Vik and Garth dropped to the floor. Ravyn sprung away from me and stood in shock.

Three of my friends stood, groaning. Koree blinked, her eyes brightened and she ran over to me, swinging her arms around my neck.

I looked at Ravyn, who's arms were folded. A frown on her face as she looked at me and Koree, and for that split second I could've sworn I saw jealousy flashed through her deep blue eyes.

I tried to meet her eyes, but she'd turned away to Vik, giving her surrogate brother a hug.

Koree and Garth both accosted me with questions, and when I looked up again, Ravyn was gone.

- - - - - - -

I lay in bed, staring at the ceiling of Robin's room. The Titans had come back half and hour after Koree, Garth and Vik had arrived. Boy, there was some explaining to do.

All through that time, Ravyn hadn't looked at me once. I'd well and truly blown it.

I sighed and turned over, putting my glasses on the stand next to me, letting the world go blurry.

I had never felt so bad in my life...

**Aha! You didn't expect that did you? Of course not. The pairings aren't gonna come so easily in this fic. Hehehe. I'm gonna make 'em suffer. I know I'm evil, but you love me really. XD  
-Umbra Puella-**

"**I can resist everything except temptation." **


	7. What I know

**Alter Ego**

**Robin's view. Let's see what's happening in Boy Wonder's brain. Or do we really want to? LMAO! Did you know that "I" in Latin is ego? Well now you do. The reason Roiben has glasses, is because I thought that another reason that Roiben wears a mask, not only the identity thing, but also because he is short sighted. Interesting,eh? Thanks to my reviewers. And darkgothfaerie for doing the pics. Send them to my email. Thanks in advance!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own them.**

**What I know**

I paced my room, Roiben watching my back, smirking. "What are you so smug about?" I snarled.

"I know something you don't..." He said in a singsong voice.

"And what would that be, smart ass?" I was not in the mood. Three more alter egos dumped on our doorstep. Or more accurately, living room floor.

Roiben pushed up his glasses and stretched out on the camp bed. "I know who likes you..."

"Yeah, yeah. Starf-" I started before Roiben interrupted.

"You'd think so wouldn't you..." He trailed off before jumping to his feet and walking out of the room.

I sat heavily on his bed and let out a small scream of frustration. Insufferable twerp(A/N: I love that word, hehehe.) But what could **I **complain about? He's me for crying out loud. I guess that's what the Titans were talking about when they called me arrogant and proud. I guess they're right. As always.

As if things hadn't been bad and confusing enough with just Ravyn and Roiben, now we had Koree, Vik and Garth. A full team. Two groups of friends. Good and evil. Two Starfire's. I groaned loudly and my head flopped into my hands.

There was a sharp tap on my door and the loud voice of Cy telling me that, "Dinner's up."

'Nope.' I thought. 'No way in hell am I gonna sit at a table with two BB's eating foul tofu, two Cy's eating obscene amounts of meat, two Starfire's being overly happy and clingy, two Raven's sipping tea and another me, acting like everything's okay.'

Yes, I know I was being pretty cynical, but come on. Can you blame me?

Instead, I decided to hide. Yes, do the cowardly thing and hide.

I retreated into what I thought was the best room in the tower. Infinetly the most practical. And the perfect hiding place.

The library. A big, dark room. Styled like a Victorian study. Lots of dark wood and huge bookcases filling the room. It was dark and secluded.

I grabbed one of my favorite books 'Interview with a vampire', which was interestingly on one of the tables, and flipped to the chapter I had been on when I had last read and begun to take up the story in the colorful streets of 19th century Paris.

Unfortunately, I didn't get far. Someone else was in the dark library.

Ravyn stuck her head out from behind a huge wooden bookcase. "Oh. It's you. I thought..." She trailed off.

"You thought what?" I asked, a bit harshly now I think about it.

"I thought you were Roiben." She told me with a sigh, sinking into a big chair, grabbing 'Vampire Diaries: The Fury' from Raven's shelf. Or the horror section, as it basically was.

"Well sorry to disappoint you." I snapped.

Ravyn shook her head. "Chill out. I haven't come here to bug you like Garth or fawn over you like Kori. I just came to read." She told me, leveling her dark blue eyes with mine.

Her straightforwardness shocked me slightly. She was so like Raven it was scary.

"Now you can put up or shut up. Either way, I'm staying. Sorry to disappoint you." She told me.

I softened. "Sorry. I shouldn't be such a dick. It's just been... a long day."

"You're telling me." She snorted from behind her book.

We sat for an hour in companionable silence. Just the sound of pages turning. The sun had gone down and the moon was just appearing in the sky.

Ravyn cleared her throat and looked up from her book. "Um. Robin?" She asked.

"Mhmmm?" I mumbled, eyes still on my book.

She sighed. "How do you feel about Raven?"

I looked up, eyes wide from the pages of the novel. "W-hy do you want to know that?" I stammered.

"Just wondering. So?"

I shook my head. "I don't know. We're best friends. I love her. But I don't know whether it's just as a friend, or more."

"I guess..." She started before trailing off. "I guess I want to know how Roiben feels."

I nodded. "My feelings aren't clear. I can't tell you straight answer, even if I tried."

"I understand that." Ravyn agreed in a small voice. Her face turned towards the window, the soft light of the room playing shadows along the planes of her face.

I sighed inwardly. I did know how I felt.

The alarm sounded. Dammit. I had a beautiful girl right here and...

I jumped up and opened my communicator. "What's up?"

"Warp. He's trying it again." Cy told me.

I sighed. "The coming back in time thing? I'll be right down."

I turned to Ravyn. "I'm sorry I've got to go-"

"-Fight crime and stomp bad guys?" Ravyn interrupted. "I'm not blind. Go."

I nodded and fled the room.

**I promise some action next chapter. Pinky promise. Review and I'll love y'all forever.  
Umbra**


	8. The Wrong Girl

**Alter Ego**

**Ahhhh! My Darlings! How could I have abandoned you for so long:slaps wrist: Mean Bren! I could give you a long list of excuses, but instead I give you another chapter. Love and kisses to those who have stuck with me!!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own them.**

**The wrong girl**

I know,I know. I shouldn't have done it. But I was sick of them avoiding our questions! I had to do something.

So I did what any curious girl in my position would have done. I, erm, followed them.

I headed out of the library, checking the corridor both ways for any sign of annoying beings... people, such as Garth or Koree. I knew who I was looking for. Speedily descending the stairs, I sought out Roiben. Yes I know I'm meant to be not talking to him, but I can change my mind can't I?

The aforementioned idiot who I call my best friend, was laid on the couch flipping through the channels carelessly. So I grabbed him and pulled him off the couch and pulled him down to the garage. I am stronger than I look.

"What the hell are you doing?" Roiben asked when we got to the bottom of the stairs.

"_We_ are going to follow the 'Teen Titans'. I wanna know what they're doing. It's not like it's a crime!" I yelled, agitated.

Roiben smirked. "No, you're right. What we do to make our living is a crime."

"Oh shut up." I snapped impatiently. "Get on the bike."

"Do I have to." Roiben whimpered. I simply glared at him.

I shoved a helmet into his hands and straddled the bike, Roiben hopping on behind me. I flipped a button on the communicator I'd sto- eh, _borrowed _and speed off into the streets of Jump City.

- - - - -

I rounded the corner of a large apartment complex, where flashes of green light were coming from, and, where I'd tracked the so called 'Titans' to.

"Jeez, these guys may be our doubles, but they certainly don't know how to cover their tracks." I muttered.

Roiben cracked a smile. "So what do we do now?" He whispered in my ear, making tingles go down my spine.

I shook it off quickly. "We watch."

And so we watched.

_(A/N: I know I don't usually do this, but I gotta switch P.O.V's or it'll be boring)_

_Raven's P.O.V_

We got the call about ten o'clock. Hive. Again. Oh. Joy.

And once again I was stuck trying to battle that little bitch, Jinx. Why wouldn't she give up already? Her lip was torn and one eye was swollen shut,, not to mention her arm hanging limply at one side, presumably dislocated, and yet she wouldn't quit.

Someone call it perseverance. I call it a distraction.

My eyes quickly flicked around the street. Mammoth was fallen. Gizmo's pack had been dismantled. They were standing around watching me? Sometimes my teams stupidity never ceases to amaze me.

I grabbed Jinx and held her arms. I jerked my head towards the bank. "Get in there!" I yelled as unemotionally as possible. "It's a trap idiots!" A light pole melted.

Robin's mask widened and he took off into the bank, closely followed by Star, Cyborg and BB. Finally.

_Ravyn's P.O.V_

I saw Raven struggling to hold a pink haired girl. Well, I couldn't leave my other self helpless. I jumped off the bike. "Anything happens to that bike and you're dead. Got it?" I told Roiben over my shoulder.

I ran to Raven, who looked extremely tired, holding onto an angry girl with attitude issues. What a potty mouth!

Tapping a nerve in the girl's neck, she hung limp and unconscious.

"Thanks." Raven muttered. "Where'd you learn that?"

I shrugged. "People don't always like you taking their money."

Raven's hands went to her hips and she raised her eyebrow. "What are you doing here? Robin will go off his nut."

"Uh, well..." I stammered. "We wanted answers."

Raven nodded and turned toward the building. "I'm going in. Do not follow me, unless you want to face mine and Robin's wrath."

I nodded mutely. Once she'd gone inside, I follow silently.

What? You didn't expect me to listen to her did you?

- - - - -

It was dark inside the building. The power had been cut, making my task harder. It was also disturbingly quiet.

Then a bright flash of green lit up the end of the corridor, just off to my left. Bingo.

I ran to the corner of the room, and peeked around. The sight that met my eyes... An all out battle. Robots versus the Titans. Nuts and bolts strewn over the room as the heroes carved a path through the metal monsters. It was what I would call epic. But the Titans? They'd call it work.

It was as I watched this battle that it happened. A hand clamped over my mouth and a slick, creepy voice in my ear. "What's this little bird doing so far from her flock?"

And then? Darkness.

You got the wrong girl!

**Okay. Expect the next chapter soon! I promise! I have just hit inspiration. Remember I started writing this a while ago, so it's not up to date with the last series (mourns the loss of TT). Please Review!!  
Brenna**


	9. Author's Note: Please Read

MAJOR AUTHOR'S NOTE.  
PLEASE READ.

THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR ALL THE SUPPORT, RECENT AND EARLIER.

HOWEVER, I MUST TELL YOU THAT I WILL NOT BE UPDATING ANY OF THESE STORIES.

I HAVE MOVED ON TO ORGINAL FICTION AND YOU CAN READ THAT AT MY FICTIONPRESS SITE SillyLittleSongwriter.

AGAIN, THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT.

MAY YOUR MUSE BE WITH YOU,

BRENNA.


End file.
